Faithless Ideals
by Novae Luna
Summary: No. It couldn't be. She had to be stopped. Why would the hero of ideals be that girl? Why? Hilbert never wanted to kill anyone more in his life. He clenched his fists, and stood straight, covering his face. Clutching his head in agony, he laughed maniacally, as he ordered the grunts to stop the rebellion. Team Plasma was not to be stopped. They would kill her no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Ashes swirled around in the sky. The whole world stopped. After all, what had just happened was impossible; how could a mere girl be the hero? The one to save them all? Yes, she, with the wavy brown hair and dull blue eyes, was the hero. The one that started in a little town named Nuvema. The one that defeated the Champion yet was still, so, so, weak. She had no inspiration now; the whole world knew that. Her life had been torn apart ever since Team Plasma took over the region.

She had no more meaning in life. No use. Her life was destroyed as she realized that everything she did was useless, he presumed, and the fact that it would never change was embedded inside her mind. Thank Arceus, Hilbert thought, that she was finally stopped. Hilda was too weak for her own good. But, he wasn't sure if her weakness was to celebrate about or to despair. After all, she was the reason he joined Team Plasma in the first place; if you weren't in Team Plasma then your friends and family would be targeted.

The one that lost all faith was the hero of ideals.

Mockingly, he choked back a laugh. His stifled laugh made some of the others jolt. Hilbert never battled. He sent his underlings. But they all knew, even N and Ghetsis himself, that Hilbert was the most powerful in the region.

How dare his childhood friend go against Team Plasma?

No, he sneered, she was not his childhood friend. She was his stupid "acquaintance", and that was enough to make Hlbert think bitterly about his past.

Slamming his fists into the screen, distorted images stared up at him, and he, for once, just wanted her to die.

He had lost all of his emotions. And she, her faith. Oh how cruel the world was, Hilbert grimaced, to send her as the one to go against everything. After all, she would clearly not have enough strength. Wasn't she always behind him and Cheren when they were little? She was never better than them. Even Bianca was better than her, and she was a crybaby. Hilda was always the worst one of the four. Always silent. Always morose. How would she overcome the reigning monarchy?

It was then, that a little voice popped up in Hilbert's head.

_Why are you doing this? Didn't you join Team Plasma as their main Sage-in-Training just because you could save her?_

Hilbert jolted for a sudden, and ignored the strange looks his underlings were giving him.

Turning back to the smashed screen, he watched, when suddenly, a black slit opened up.

All of Team Plasma, save for Hilbert himself, watched with surprise as the black orb the girl was holding was revealed.

Hilbert had never wanted to kill her any more than he did now.

Sure, she had defeated the Pokemon League. He ignored the fact that she had beaten Cheren and Bianca countless times. But she was still weak. She had never been exposed to the real world. And now, now that everything was finally safe, and Team Plasma had finally taken over the world, she was doing this?

Hilbert stared at the screen, eyes turning dark.

This would not do.

This would not do.

Laughing maniacally, he turned around and ordered his minions to stop all of this.

To stop the madness.

They were going to stop the rebellion.

And they were going to do it by killing his childhood love.

He gripped his head in his fit of hysteria, before N walked over to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Hilbert stared at him, wary.

He should not be the king.

That N should not have the power to rule.

_Who should then?_

Hilbert ignored the voice in his head.

After all, _weren't the most insane people the ones that listened to the voices in their heads?_

* * *

... And that's the prologue. Okay, so here's the thing.

This is an AU fic, obviously, where Team Plasma has taken control of the whole world.

Hilbert joined Team Plasma, but obviously forgot his original intentions and is now insane in a way. He just wants to kill the girl he loved the most. Yeah.

They are not siblings in this.

Hilda and Hilbert have both had trauma, which will be revealed later.

...There will be an explanation of why Hilbert is acting crazy later on.

...This fic will have a lot of hate. I mean, between Hilbert and Hilda. Cheren and Bianca will be neutral, worried for their two friends, but Hilda will be a silent type character, except for the moments when she is trying to get Hilbert back. After she realizes that he is a lost cause, she will give up on him.

...So review if you want to XD


	2. Chapter 2

This is the story of a girl who was tortured and torn apart from the inside out.

This is the story of a girl who became stronger.

This is also the story of a girl who had no faith.

* * *

_Don't leave me. Don't. Don't. Why are you going with them? I know your family was destroyed. Why would you go with them? Give me a reason, now! Don't leave me! Do you know how much hate you're going to receive? After all, you joined __**them**__. Why? Why? If you wanted hate so much, **then I'd be perfectly willing to give it all to you.**_

It is the year 2010 in Unova.

And in the flames of war, in between the pained screams of agony from humans surrounding her, she sees a familiar silhouette step over her. Why? Why were humans being killed? Was a world with only Pokemon that much better? Were humans really that despicable? Why would Team Plasma need to do this?

And it is in the eyes of one who was mockingly saved, who saw a supposed ally, that the world was burned.

"Reshiram. Now. Fushion Flare."

And the whole town was set to fire. Pokemon and humans scrambled out.

"Hilda! We have to leave now! It's dangerous! The fire will get to us! Hurry!" Bianca's anxious voice tried to reach Hilda, but they both were stopped by the sight before them. Cheren was lying on the ground, arms burnt and barely alive. His body was on fire.

"Cheren!" Bianca gasped with a shock, and then she quickly sent out Samurott and used Hydro Pump.

"Hilda! We have to hurry!" Bianca yelled desperately, as her Samurott dragged Cheren out of the war field. Hilda nodded, glancing back at the scene one last time, only to find that there was a person illuminated against the backdrop of angry flames.

Bianca and Cheren left.

What was he still doing here?

"Hilbert! Get out of there quickly! You'll be hurt!"

He turned towards her slowly, and then her eyes widened as she recognized the Team Plasma emblem embedded on his arm.

No.

It couldn't be.

And then it was all too soon, that he sent out his Reshiram, and he was aiming at her, and she was panicking because this was the boy she loved, and he was trying to kill her, and she wasn't prepared for this, and what happened if the two of them got hurt-

"Blue Flare."

And then she was being engulfed in the flames, and she was screaming, screaming to get out and dear god, she was going to die, and she was going to die in the middle of a devastated war field, and-

And then her Pokemon popped out.

"Jirachi!" And then the Jirachi her friend had given to her popped out, and she could see it being killed in the flames, and Jirachi used one last move she never knew it could have, and then all of a sudden, the war stopped, and Jirachi was gone, and so was he, and she just couldn't believe anything she could see.

_Healing Wish._

Goodbye, Jirachi.

* * *

Hilda clenched her fists and brought them up to her face. Left behind in the ashes of the world, she could only stay there. There was no use for her in this world, was there?

Her family had died.

Cheren was injured; his sanity was diminished, and his words, all day, had been: "The flames! The flames! Stop it! It burns! Arceus, save me! Just kill me now!"

Her Pokemon was killed. She now held the empty Pokeball of Jirachi, who had sacrificed itself. She hoped that it was in a sort of Pokemon heaven that she didn't believe in.

And he? Her eyes darkened with the thought of him. She felt an overwhelming urge to just collapse.

He was the one who caused it all.

She hoped it was raining.

She really did.

Because god dammit, she was not going to be weak anymore and let anyone see her cry, she just wasn't! Rubbing her eyes and trying to stop from hyperventilating, she slid to her knees in the scorching ashes of grass and human remains.

She was not going to be weak anymore.

She knew it.

And so, she did what she knew was best.

She vowed to stop Team Plasma.

And she vowed that no matter what, she'd either kill Hilbert on the war field or make sure he came back to live a life of torture. Hero of Truth?

Hadn't he given his Pokemon to N? To that bastard! She laughed maniacally.

So much for love, huh?

She hated him.

She loathed him so much that she just wanted to go and destroy the whole world right now, if it would make him feel sad, that inhumane creature who didn't deserve one ounce of respect.

The sky looked black.

And so did her heart.

* * *

And that's the second chapter. XD

Well, that didn't go as expected because I was actually trying to get her to be innocent and try to get him back, but I guess this is a good way to lead the story as well.

So, in this story, Hilbert has Reshiram, but because he was a sage-in-training at the time (not now, of course) he had to give his Reshiram to N. However, he is still the rightful trainer.

(I have my own theory about why he would still be the Hero of Truth)

Oh, and I have a Jirachi of my own, so that's why it was in there. XD I needed a reason as to why Bianca, Cheren, the professor and Hilda would still be alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Her first Pokemon:

There was something elegant about it.

Of course, it evolved to be the Regal Pokemon, so of course that was to be inferred.

_Hello, Snivy._

She would call it "Engarde". For when she battled against Hilbert (even if he did have Emboar, she would _not let him have the victory_).

And it would be hers. (Forever, unlike some parts of her memories and sanity.)

A Lonely nature. The same nature as hers. And from then on, she knew that she had something special.

_Prepare yourself, Hilbert._

You would never know when those close to you would turn on you. It was much better to be alone.

_For when this is done, I will be Champion._

_En garde, Hilbert. Because I will tear apart your life piece by piece, bit by bit, like you have done to me._

* * *

Her second:

A mysterious egg she found in the middle of nowhere. Apparently, Engarde had found it when Hilda visited the Global Trade Center. It was left behind, and Hilda mourned silently for the egg, and took it in.

Anyway, eager to find out what it was (and perhaps it was something useful, because Hilda was the kind of person to stick with six Pokemon for the rest of her life; she only kept Engarde in her party because she knew that it was her party which had to fight her war), she pedaled back and forth, on the bridge connecting Pinwheel Forest and Castelia City.

A Quirky nature.

Female.

She would name it "Diaoyu", because apparently, in some other world, the islands were the cause of a war, and Hilda thought, _Perfect, the thing to cause a war. The thing to end one._

And when Diaoyu was a Roserade, Hilda only admired it, and never praised it.

After all, she didn't want Diaoyu to lose her heart to praise. Or evil. Or the truth _(Like some people she had devoted her life to kill)_.

* * *

The third:

She found it when EV training Diaoyu. By that time, she had defeated the fifth gym leader, and was acting on tips she had heard.

Apparently, Celestial Tower was a great place to train Sp. Attack.

Endlessly defeating Litwick after Litwick (she felt no remorse because, god, other Pokemon were _killed _before her, and she was only making the poor Litwick faint, and _Arceus, why did she have to experience all the horrors?_), she was barely even looking at the ones she had killed before she heard a weird, tinkling noise. Gasping, she looked up at gaped at what she saw.

The Litwick in front of her was blue.

It had green eyes.

It was female.

And Hilda quickly threw a Quick Ball, because she knew that thing was special.

_Another Quirky nature._

She named it "Elimination".

_(She thought that "eliminate" sounded a bit like "illuminate", and she knew that Litwick guided people to their deaths with their light, so why not? After all, if Elimination would guide her to her death, she'd rather be it than Hilbert.)_

* * *

The fourth:

It was found in the ruins, from when she, Hilda, had joined Team Plasma (_of course, we'll see more about that later on, but just do know that our heroine {villain?} joined Team Plasma for a reason)_.

They were trying to capture it. And Hilda was not going to let them take it.

"Stop that traitor!"

Hilda thought to herself, _Arceus, they are fools_, because she quickly lured them into the hands of a member of the International Police.

Looker.

And then they were all gone, and Hilda was left alone, and then she realized that she needed to catch that Volcarona.

_A Lonely nature._

She really had a lot of Pokemon with these two natures, didn't she?

_You shall be named Soleil._

Fitting.

Volcarona once helped the world in its time of need.

And Soleil would do just that.

_(They needed some brightness, some source of energy, in this gaping world with overwhelming darkness.)_

* * *

The fifth:

A strange orb she had picked up, thinking it was just some pretty rock, but she was proved quite differently when she went up to Dragonspiral Tower.

_Will you join me to defeat the Hero of Truth?_

Hilda smiled bitterly.

_Everything would end in death, wouldn't it?_

She nodded.

A dark story behind an ancient myth.

She knew why the region was destroyed the first time.

_(Because then, everything could start all over, and there would be no trace of evil or anything around anymore. A blank slate. All of us are at fault.)_

She did not name Zekrom anything.

And Zekrom did not call her its friend.

_They're all just allies. Allies in this horrible game we call life. And if you have to team up with one of the things you'll never trust to defeat something you hate, then so be it. This is all just the mockery we call love of war._

* * *

The sixth:

A rather strange creature that only appeared after she defeated the Pokemon League. She was exploring and trying to catch Ditto, when all of a sudden, a strange blizzard swept over and she was standing in front of a weird looking Pokemon.

_Will you help me?_

Zekrom stood, quietly asking Kyurem.

A small nod.

Then a bow.

_Kyurem would help._

Because in the end, everything has to take a side, even the eternally neutral.

_This is all the twisted insanity we call logic._

* * *

A/N

Ahah...so this is a chapter showing some basic tidbits about Hilda's Pokemon team, so...XD More will be explained later on.

By the way, I actually have a shiny Chandelure. :3 It's the weirdest thing I've ever seen, with orange flames and pink eyes.

I actually did name the first four Pokemon mentioned here in my actual games (Although of the Pokemon mentioned here with those same exact natures and stuff were: Zekrom was in White, Kyurem was in White2, Diaoyu was in Y, Elimination was in White2, Soleil was actually in Y, and En Garde was in White.


	4. Chapter 4

-_A day in the life of a small, innocent boy, and the first day in the life of a small, jealous, and inferior boy._

* * *

"Now remember, Natural, you have to hate humans. Remember that. Remember all of the pain they have caused our friends. Destroy them one day. And then you shall be the most revered leader in the kingdom."

"Yes, Father."

After hearing Ghetsis tell him his daily speech, N ran out to the garden. Laughing joyfully when he was suddenly pounced on by a Druddigon, he shook his head happily when he saw the antics of the other Pokemon.

_How could humans possibly hurt these wonderful creatures if they weren't evil?_

N laughed again, his hair shaking along with him as he ran off to play hide and seek with Cottonee.

He wished that the world could stay this way, and that the world with Pokemon would be safe, and with him. He didn't need any other humans with Pokemon; they would only hurt them, like his father said.

N looked at the relics his father had given them.

"Now, this is the Light Stone. When it finds you worthy, Reshiram will come out."

"Wow! You mean Reshiram, the dragon of truth!?"

"Yes, son, that is exactly what I mean. So hurry up and be a savior to Pokemon, so that Reshiram will come out and meet you."

N stared at the stone, feeling an urge to just poke it. But then Reshiram would be angry, wouldn't it? N sighed, not wanting to make an enemy out of any Pokemon.

So, N just wondered.

_It's been five years since Father has given me Reshiram...and it still hasn't appeared..._

He noticed a black spot on the Light Stone, and panicked. Was it dust? Dirt? What was it?

So N just decided to go out of castle grounds, for a bit, because he thought that maybe there was a river nearby that could help him.

Surprisingly, the nearest source of water was something in a place called Giant Chasm, the Pokemon told him. So he set out.

* * *

N couldn't believe his eyes.

There were so many Pokemon living in the wild here that he never even heard about. He watched as some Pokemon changed to look like a different one, and N almost couldn't repress his urge to go and hug that squishy Pokemon.

But, Reshiram was waiting. Maybe if he washed the stone diligently enough, Reshiram would be happy with him and he would finally get to meet it!

So N tried to wash it, only to realize that he was too short to touch the water.

Pouting, he tried to find another source of water, but he was trapped. Grumbling, he turned around, walking back to the patch of grass when there was a sudden movement. He panicked.

He noticed that all of a sudden, a Mamoswine had cornered him.

It was angry.

"U-um, hi Mamoswine!"

The Pokemon snorted in response.

It started building up a beam of energy, and N tried to shield himself when all of a sudden-

"Emboar! Heat Crash!"

And a boy and a girl who looked a little alike ran up to protect him.

The boy looked peeved, mumbling: "That's right, Emboar isn't heavier than Mamoswine so the move wouldn't do much damage", while the girl hurriedly rushed to N and asked him if he was alright.

"Hilda! Now!"

The girl nodded, and took out objects in her backpack while the boy kept on shouting out moves,and N wanted to yell at the boy for trying to hurt the Pokemon, but the girl just wouldn't let him.

"Swine!" And then there was an agonized cry of pain.

Mamoswine fell. N tried to run forward to help his friend, but the girl stopped him again. He seethed. Who were these people? Were humans really that despicable to try and hurt Pokemon?

And then the girl was walking over to the fallen Mamoswine, handing Hilbert a Revive and some berries, and they were mumbling encouraging words to the Mamoswine, saying that it was really strong, but it shouldn't attack innocent people like that, and the next thing N knew, Mamoswine was happy again and it walked back into the grass.

N gaped.

These kids...did they help Pokemon? But that went against everything Ghetsis said!

The boy and the girl smiled, and walked over to N again.

"What's your name?" The boy asked shyly, lowering his cap so that his eyes couldn't be seen.

N stammered, not having contact with any humans besides the grunts and the sages. How was he to respond? With "your future king"? With "Natural Harmonia Gropius?" How was he to respond to these kids?

"U-um, N."

"N? Your name is N?"

He swallowed. Did they think he was weird or something?

The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Hilda. And this boy here is Hilbert. Nice to meet you."

But then, all of a sudden, the Light Stone glowed and the three kids watched in silence as Reshiram appeared.

Reshiram!

Did it finally come for N?

N was jubilant, thinking that Reshiram had finally come to become friends with it, when-

"...Are you Reshiram?" Hilbert asked quietly.

Reshiram nodded, then walked towards Hilbert, who held his hand out.

"...And you want to be partners with me?"

Another nod.

And then N wanted to tear this boy apart, because this boy was kind to Pokemon and strong too, and he was so much better than N if he could get Reshiram, and N wanted to just attack Hilbert and-

And then he noticed what was in the girl's backpack.

Reshiram noticed too.

The Dark Stone.

Hilbert spoke after listening to Reshiram tell him things.

"...Hilda? Reshiram's asking where you found that stone," Hilbert calmly asked her.

"Hm? This stone? Oh! I was looking around in Relic Castle and I found it by tripping over it! Why? Is this stone important?" The girl asked, scratching her head as she wondered why everyone had gone silent. Hilbert looked downcast. He distanced himself away from the girl.

Reshiram looked at Hilbert quietly, and then looked at N.

_Dragonspiral Tower. That's where it will be._

"..."

And then N knew.

He knew that one of these two had to be his ally.

Because they would destroy the nation for him. And if he could gain Reshiram while at it, then all the better.

He would kill one of them.

* * *

A/N

...When typing "Natural Harmonia Gropius" on here, "Gropius" was actually in the dictionary, while "Harmonia" was not.

...WHY.

Anyway, this story will not be in chronological order, and I'll tell different things at different points in their lives, and everything will probably come together in the end, so...XD Bear with me.


	5. Chapter 5

_It was all so beautiful. So mesmerizing. So __**horrible.**_

* * *

The first time she killed a Pokemon, it was a Trubbish, and she felt horror and some other feeling overcome her as she saw its insides pour out. Black and purple goo oozed out of it, and she thought that Trubbish was different from how the others had described it. Sure it might be useless, look like the most useless things, but the only thought screaming in Hilda's head was how wonderful it looked.

_Beautiful._

And thus, her daydreams started.

She wondered how it would feel to have Hilbert dead instead. Surely his red would be much more exquisite than the dark purple of the Trubbish. How the carmine red would seep into his clothes, dying them a certain shade of death, and his eyes would be hollow, making his whole, dead, body become a wonderful piece of art admired only by madmen?

Sure, while she felt sad that Pokemon had to be killed, they were from Team Plasma, and _wouldn't killing the Pokemon be angering them? Wouldn't people of Team Plasma be punished if they couldn't protect their Pokemon?_

And sure, that is what the Champion thought as she raced through N's Castle, because she just wanted to see the walls, those untainted marble walls, to be splattered with guts and brains, and Hilda found that her favourite colour was now red.

Of course, she also chose that colour because he hated it. He hated it. After all, wasn't his favourite colour blue? A dark, _Royal Blue (and the traditional version too; not the horrid light version seen all over Castelia City lights)_, and this Carmine Red was the complete opposite of it.

_Of course, blood, hatred, and death are always associated with the royals._

A wonderful, beautiful, _daydream._

She commanded Soleil to use Heat Wave, and there was another Pokemon gone.

She smirked.

_She was still practicing. Practicing for when it would be **her** using **Guillotine **on **Hilbert**, not some random Pokemon she caught using it on Team Plasma._

The rebellion had started.

She licked her lips.

"We will free ourselves from this oppression!"

Cheers were heard in Nacrene City, where Hilda looked on at the crowd. This was the start of the rebellion, in front of the museum where she had once read about a time where peace was in this region, and there were no wars. She scowled. She hated how this was going to end. Sure, she hated Team Plasma, but this might be the cause of death for innocent Pokemon (who were not of Team Plasma) and innocent humans (who were also not of Team Plasma or were not Hilbert). But she would take it. She would accept all deaths. She would not be weak. Anyone who resisted the rebellion must be destroyed.

"...Hilda? Are you really going to do this?"

Bianca looked at her with scared eyes, and Cheren was adjusting his glasses on his face to hide his discomfort.

"...You will die."

Hilda glared at them. And they cowered.

_They were lucky they used to be her friends._

"Used to" being the key words. She couldn't afford emotions at a time like this.

**_Just let the insanity consume you._**

_Such was the fate of the Champion and the destroyed leader. She could sense the discomfort of Team Plasma._

Let the second war of Unova begin.

* * *

A/N

So...XD I really have nothing to say. Life's been busy.


	6. Chapter 6

_A rather simple mission._

* * *

"...We will be attacking Castelia City."

Hilda released a Chatot that she had found, and sent it to a nearby Team Plasma Grunt, who quickly ran off to tell someone. She smirked. Such was the luck of the Champion, to have so many allies and their Pokemon. That Chatot would be the diversion for their plan. They were going to infiltrate one of the Sage's hideouts. She purposely wore all black for this, because in the end, Zekrom knew there was something they were hiding in there. And Zekrom told the girl to stand in the darkest ally of Castelia City, to wait for an answer that would come to her.

Relic Castle. There was something in there that Team Plasma refused to reveal.

Of course, there had to be a decoy, of course, and everyone expected the Champion to be there. Mulling over it silently, Hilda walked over to a nearby little girl, who stared up wide-eyed at her. Her blue eyes and red hair made her distinguishable, and anyone who was not of the plan thought that this girl dressed in all black was just asking the child if she was lost.

"...Go tell your trainer that I require her assistance."

And then the girl suddenly turned into a Zoroark, which snarled at her, and she silently bent down and drew a symbol on the ground. Yin and yang.

Knowing that was the code for its allies, Zoroark immediately ran off, and Hilda went to Join Avenue and inserted her trainer code. Immediately, Join Avenue changed, and she was suddenly inside the headquarters for the rebellion.

"Team Plasma has now surrounded Castelia City, taking everyone prisoner. The movement can start while they are still trying to find the decoy."

Hilda nodded.

Searching up a hidden name on her X-Transceiver, she dialed a number.

"...Rosa?"

A girl who looked exactly like her stared at her. Hilda stared blankly at her. Her movie-taking abilities and make-up allowed Rosa to be the perfect decoy, made so that Team Plasma, and the commoners involved in the rebellion, would believe that she was Hilda, while the real leader of the rebellion set off for Relic Castle. The fact that Rosa had challenged the Pokemon League and defeated Iris, who took over for Alder, was a sign that she wasn't easily overpowered. In fact, the only person Rosa couldn't beat was Hilda, but the two were almost equally matched in strength. Hilda wasn't sure about that boy Rosa hated though...and she didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't sure if Rosa could beat Hilbert either.

Rosa had her innocence ruined too.

Anyway, Hilda thought as she and Rosa stared blankly at each other (really, it amazed her how accurate Rosa was able to mimic her), that Team Plasma (and the boy she wanted to chase after who was also recruited into Team Plasma; was his name Nate?) would be in disarray after this attack. Hilda smiled just a tiny bit, because this girl was the only one that she allowed to be close to her. She had taught her how to battle, and Rosa, the pupil, was almost able to defeat her, the teacher.

Closing the X-Transceiver, Hilda nodded to the high ranking soldiers next to her, and they set off on their journey, not noticing a pair of burning hazel eyes which stared at them with disgust. They quickly ran through the sandstorm of Route 4, and they quickly entered the Desert Resort. A pair of hazel eyes's owner sneered, and then he followed them rapidly.

Also closing the X-Transceiver, and turning around, Rosa found herself right at the point of a sword directed at her throat. She gulped silently, not letting the sudden situation appear to affect her.

* * *

"...You have a Serperior."

Rosa nodded, not sure what the boy in front of her was doing. The boy looked strangely like Nate, but there was something different in his eyes.

Nate had hatred in his. This boy had insanity in them.

"Speak. Or I will destroy you in battle."

Rosa, feeling awfully like Hilda would in this situation, scoffed, and sent out her Serperior. Hilda had mentioned something about knowing Pokemon's names, and Rosa had told hers to respond to any of the names Hilda had given to her Pokemon. Of course, they each had their own special name, but in the face of danger, only one name was important.

"En Garde! Go!"

The boy lifted his eyebrows at this name. Rosa's eyes squinted in thought. This boy obviously was different from the rest of the group. Of course, he had the Team Plasma seal embedded on his arm, but there was no mistaking it. Rosa's eyes widened just a tiny bit as she saw him send out his Reshiram.

She scowled.

Of course, this would have to be the boy Hilda, her mentor, had mentioned. She could just tell from his eyes, his eyes which silently calculated her every move, as she struggled to fight against him. She knew that he knew. He was just trying to-

"Reshiram! Fusion Flare!"

His eyes. Eyes were the weakness. Eyes were what communicated everything. And it was with those eyes that she knew, she knew that somewhere, this boy was not right because he clearly did not want to be evil, but those eyes looked exactly as how Hilda had described them...except there was something different in them.

_Remember, he has eyes the colour of destruction._

He had that...but there was something else.

_Ah...it's sadness. And innocence._

And then all of her Pokemon had fainted, and she was struggling to breathe because Hilbert was cutting off her air flow, and then she could just feel the darkness overwhelm her and-

"...Tell her that I will always recognize her, and that there's no fooling me. It was nice to meet you, girl who my student hates. I'll leave him to finish you off once he returns."

She could hear a pause.

"...And tell her that she should change her Pokemon's names, because she has no right to start a war."

_Those eyes were filled with innocence._

_Horrible, untainted, innocence at its finest._

An innocence gone wrong.

* * *

A/N

...And now I'm actually going into story format! XD Well, Rosa and Nate are going to be in this, and they sort of have a Hilda/Hilbert relationship right now...yeah...so...XD Well I'll reveal more.

Please comment if you feel this story is really confusing, because I am nowhere near explaining all of their personalities. XD

I know it might seem weird that Hilbert is all insane and filled with hatred in the beginning, and how he's like this, but I'll explain everything in more detail later.

Basically, his innocence is ignorance, and he is ignoring how much he just wants to die, to leave this world, but he's chosen to ignore that in place of insanity.

I have a feeling this story's going to be a long one...and I haven't done long ones yet...so...XD


	7. Chapter 7

_The last day of a wonderful friendship, and the first day of war._

* * *

Hilda scowled. She was lost. Of course, in order to prevent suspicion, she had told the others to guard the castle for incoming troops, while she hunted down the grunts and Sage. But she did not expect the sand pits that were involved. Growling dangerously, she cursed as she vented her anger towards a seemingly innocent wall.

The next thing she knew, she was startled and jumped back, only to find a person dusting himself off. That person sneered.

"I hate all of the sand in this horrid place. It's a shame that one of the Seven Sages had to choose here as one of our bases."

He then stopped dusting himself off, and stared directly at Hilda.

"Hello, Hero of Ideals. I presume you have heard of me?"

Hilda raised an eyebrow in curiosity, as the boy across from her sighed.

"I suppose that Rosa has told you about me, the boy she hates?"

Ah. So it was that boy. She wondered what the boy was doing here. Of course, he was obviously high-ranking of sorts in Team Plasma, but there was something familiar about the way he acted. There was something there that made him seem confident yet sullen. It seemed oddly familiar.

"Well then, Champion of Unova, please allow myself to battle with you," He took an offensive stance, and held out his Pokeball in a way that struck fear in her heart. There was something about that that scared her. But she grit her teeth, and vowed to not let it show on her face. "And I assure you that I won't be a horribly weak opponent."

A nod.

And then a battle started.

* * *

There was something about the way he battled that frightened Hilda.

Sure, he was an excellent fighter, but there was something about the way he looked at her, the way he analyzed her Pokemon, that made her realize something too late:

_This is Hilbert's fighting style!_

And then she was almost immediately taken down, the only one left in her team being Zekrom, to which the younger boy raised his eyebrows at.

"..."

And Hilda was actually waiting for this boy to say something, to utter a single sound, but she just saw him switch out his Pokemon with a Garchomp.

And then she knew that she was done for.

She grit her teeth and barked out a final command. After all, Champions had to go down valiantly, didn't they? What good was a Champion who couldn't even defeat a stupid boy-

"...Just so you know, I was once a movie star too."

And then his Garchomp was faster than her Zekrom, and it destroyed Zekrom with an Outrage, and Hilda could feel herself starting to black out because, god, she had never lost a battle before, and what was she supposed to do now-

"...My mentor still cares for you, you know?"

The last words she heard before blacking out.

Nate sighed caught the passed out girl in his arms, gently lowering her onto the ground, and silently took out a couple of Revives and Potions and used them on her Pokemon. Nate checked the time on his X-Transceiver. Hilda would awake again in five minutes.

_Enough time for me to change..._

Nate looked at the girl on the ground and sighed.

"...My mentor still cares for you, but his care is the negative kind..."

_But I hope your negativity will cancel it out...Aren't two negatives combined a positive?_

And then Nate quickly changed how he looked using his make-up skills and extra pair of clothes he had hidden in his bag. Quickly changing to the form of a Pokemon Breeder, he cleared his throat and tried adopting a frantic look.

* * *

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?"

Hilda woke up to the sound of frantic yelling, and she almost wanted to yell at whoever was making this sound, because she was still feeling extremely out of it and _her head was throbbing, and-_

_..._

_And she had lost to Nate!_

She suddenly sat up straighter and looked around, only seeing a Pokemon Breeder questioning her.

"...Did you happen to see a boy around here?"

The breeder stopped for a moment and thought, before replying sheepishly that he didn't. Hilda sighed. She wanted to know more about this boy, because this boy was clearly related to Hilbert in some way or form, and he seemed like an interesting person (and to tell the truth, she also wanted to tell Rosa about this encounter, but...).

"Ah!" Hilda stared at the breeder, who suddenly seemed to remember something. "I do think I saw some Team Plasma Grunts go that way, though! I don't know if that helps you at all, but they seemed to be talking about a Volcarona or something!"

That's right! Team Plasma!

Hurriedly standing up, Hilda motioned a wave of thanks to the breeder, who just smiled in return, and Hilda quickly hopped in the sand pit the breeder had motioned to.

* * *

Nate smiled after seeing Hilda go towards the chamber where Volcarona was hidden.

At least he knew that his mentor would be killed by this girl. This girl wasn't the worst candidate to be killed by... Nate smiled morosely. He hated having Cresselia at times. She showed him dreams of the future. But, Nate feared, Cresselia and Latios were not enough for him. After all, Rosa had Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf...at least the last time he had seen her.

_..._

_...Rosa..._

_..._

But he had a job to fulfill. He had to change the region, along with Hilda, Hilbert, and Rosa. That was the reason why his mentor had become Hilda's enemy, because he knew that in the end, he **had to.**

So, one fateful day in their childhoods, Nate and Rosa had made a promise.

* * *

_"Rosa!"_

_A small girl turned to look at him. Nate ran up the hill, panting, and he couldn't help but smile and grimace at the same time. He knew what had to be done. And so did she. The girl was staring at the almost setting sun, and Nate couldn't help but feel downcast as he realized what was to come._

_"...It's almost time, isn't it?"_

_The two of them grew silent._

_"...Are we really going to do this?"_

_Nate nodded. Rosa sighed._

_"...Isn't there a legend of two princes destroying the region?"_

_"..."_

_"...I have a feeling that those two will destroy the nation again."_

_"Yep."_

_"Then we'll hate each other?"_

_"...Yes."_

_A childish stomp._

_"I don't want to hate you!"_

_"...You have to."_

_"But I can't!"_

_"...Mesprit."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Use Mesprit."_

_"B-but-!"_

_"It'll change how you view me."_

_"B-but what about you!?"_

_"...I have enough acting skills for the two of us."_

_"H-hey! That's mean!"_

_"...We'll destroy the nation along with those two."_

_"...When this is all done, will I like you again?"_

_"...Yeah."_

_They stared at the setting sun, and they knew that this was the last moment of their friendship._

_"...You know what?"_

_"...What, Rosa?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...I dislike having to repay debts from another life."_

_Nate smiled a small smile._

_"...At least they saved the region last time from us."_

**_And they fell victim instead of us. So we have to at least keep one of their promises..._**

* * *

A/N

Okay, so you know how in Black2/White2 you can get Cresselia, Latias, Latios, Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie? Well, I realized that since Hilda and Hilbert had legendaries, why not give Rosa and Nate some too?

By the way, why Rosa and Nate remember their past lives is because of Uxie. Yeah. (Reasons for having legendaries in game. XD)

And the reason why Nate was reluctant to hurt Hilda was because of a debt that he and Rosa owed to her and Hilbert. I'll explain more later. So, Rosa and Nate have to hate each other for the sake of everything playing out, and the four of them have something to do with the destruction of the previous region.

Oh, and the promises they made will be explained in like the last chapter or something.


	8. Chapter 8

_Introducing: a life of madness and insanity._

_This is the restoration of the world._

_This is the destruction of dreams._

_This is the separation of truths._

* * *

"Dearest Sister, what do you think of N?"

Concordia looked calmly over at Anthea, eyes narrowing at the question. They were at the coronation of N, with a crown being placed on his head as he recited the faithful oath to the nation. The whole of Unova was made to watch (at home, of course; the event was being broadcast all across the nation), and only the most important individuals received the invitation to come to his ceremony. Why would someone ask that question now? Was her dearest sister insane?

"...I feel that he will become a fine ruler and inherit Lord Ghetsis's prowess in ruling." Concordia chose her words carefully, making sure she wouldn't be able to offend anyone who wasn't a traitor.

Anthea stared at her, eyes suddenly turned mocking, and leaned closer. Concordia stood in a defensive position. She did not like the look on her sister's face. It reminded her too much of someone she knew.

"...You do not feel that N is a bit...weak to be a ruler?" The question was asked with a lilt and false curiousity, and Concordia did not like what her sister sounded like. When had her sister become this conniving?

Anthea's cold smirk was enough to make Concordia furious. How dare Anthea bring up something like this? Lord Ghetsis chose N, their brother, to rule, and Anthea was questioning it?

"What is your motive?"

Anthea turned to her, standing a bit taller, and Concordia felt that for once, Anthea was being intimidating. Her behavior was very suspicious. Her sister would be labeled as a traitor if she continued as this.

"...You know of Lord Hilbert, don't you?"

Concordia nodded slowly, unsure of where her sister was going.

"I'm sure he would make a much better ruler."

And it was then Concordia understood the power of the hierarchy. Her sister would not be considered a traitor, even with her talk against the current monarch. N was just a pawn, and everyone knew, even he himself. Even so, Concordia grit her teeth and stepped further away from Anthea. If the monarchy was going to split into two sides, she would stand by Lord N's side. But she knew her sister was right.

_Because deep inside, everyone knew the war was really being fought by the hero of ideals and the hero of truth._

The next day, Anthea was dressed in black.

All of Team Plasma was separated into black and white.

* * *

"Hilda!"

Said girl turned around to meet Professor Juniper, who was currently staring with loathing at a screen inside the lab. Of course she had seen the broadcast. Everyone did. And Hilda would make sure everyone would forget about it. Soon.

"...Are you really going to do this? This is very dangerous, and you might even get hurt! You're the symbol of hope right now for the people! The people need you, you can't just sacrifice yourself like this! You caused inner turmoil with Team Plasma, yes, but it's only some matter of time before someone finds out!" Juniper yelled at her, breathing heavily. Hilda looked at her, no sign of emotion present.

"...You're wrong."

Professor Juniper gasped lightly, daring Hilda to say if she truly believed that the people did not care much about her. It was all lies, she knew, so the professor knew she could trust Hilda to have no comeback.

She was wrong.

"The people are wrong. I am not a symbol of hope."

Professor Juniper glared at Hilda, about to cut in, when Hilda abruptly turned to look at her, sneering.

"I am the symbol of ideals."

And then she walked away, using her materials she got from Rosa (make-up and clothing) to change how she looked.

There will be a rebellion. And, putting on her boots and mask, she left her identity behind.

_There is only a matter of time before someone finds out!_

_-So I'll reveal myself before someone finds out._

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

It was tiring.

She had to win the alliance of many people; the international police, the champions and gym leaders, but in the end, she had done it. She had created an army. Of course, she commanded all of these at the back, monitoring and thinking of strategies, but not actually fighting. After all, the greatest weapon must be saved for last.

She was a grunt in Team Plasma now, and she had told Rosa to pretend to be her for a while, because the people would grow frantic if they found out their leader was not here. So Rosa led the rebellion now, but every now and then, she would meet Rosa on the battlefield, and Rosa would quickly divert everyone's attention.

Hilda smirked.

She had laid out many traps. Using carefully planted words, she spread rumours of how N was incapable as a ruler, and how Hilbert was much better. Even if it pained her extremely much to try and compliment Hilbert, she said so with false starry eyes and won over the minds of many grunts.

After five months, the seeds of doubt had been lain and sprouted.

War raged inside the Team Plasma castle, as the team split into two, one side supporting N, and the other wishing Hilbert to rule. Of course, Hilda had seen Hilbert during this time, and had to fight the urge to just go and kill him right then. But it would all bear fruit one day, she knew, so she hid her intentions.

When the day of the coronation came, half of Team Plasma was fuming at the obviously weaker choice, N, being king. They wanted world domination, not befriending Pokemon.

When the day of the coronation left, the sprouts of the lies grew so suddenly that they fractured the solid foundation of Team Plasma.

It was obvious.

Team Plasma was now warring against themselves.

Knights against pirates.

White against black.

And it was white, against black, against carmine red.

And that was how the rebellion gained an ally in the enemy themselves.

* * *

A/N

So this is my version of old Team Plasma and Neo-Plasma! Hilbert wanted to be ruler, right? So half of Team Plasma wants him to be ruler, and half wants N! This causes inner turmoil, and was all caused by Hilda!

(Yes, I know that the timing of this story may seem a bit off, but this chapter was before Hilda went into Relic Castle to find Volcarona. You'll see what I mean next chapter.)

Oh yeah, and due to my inconsistencies in this story, I realized that Hilda was supposed to catch Vocarona last, yet I have it as her fourth pokemon or something in chapter three, OTL. So, just imagine that that chapter was talking about the order in her team, and not chronological order.

XD So this story will not be in chronological order at all, and you'll also see why. (God, there are a lot of these "you'll see why"s, aren't there? XD I think that's the sign of a bad writer)


	9. Chapter 9

_It is a combination of red, white, and black._

_The red is for blood, the white is for the bodies who have been killed, and the black is for the darkness looming overhead._

_A red-black tree will split apart the white castles._

* * *

"Now! Due to problems in the...hierarchy," Hilbert sneered, obviously finding it distasteful for a ruler to let his subjects reject him so. What kind of a ruler would N be? A weak one, that's what. That's why, inside, he was secretly glad that he was the other, unspoken candidate, but most of the subjects knew he was the better one. "We must fight to get the secret weapon before they do!"

In a large hall, hundreds of grunts were listening to Hilbert speak, nodding their heads in agreement and clenching their fists every time Hilbert brought up the old Team Plasma. After this day, it was official. Hilbert was going to lead Neo-Plasma, and every grunt in Neo-Plasma was going to leave the old Team Plasma.

Hilbert had gotten the alliance of many of the sages as well, and everyone in Neo-Plasma nodded in appreciation of the ruling skills Hilbert possessed. It was only time before the old Team Plasma was going to fall, and they were going to be the ones to make them fall. Hilbert sneered at the thought of N ruling a whole team that was only doing good for Pokemon. Pokemon and humans had to be together for them to have any worth. N did not understand that. Hilbert did. So Hilbert made every single grunt train their Pokemon, befriend them, just as he did with his Emboar and Reshiram.

_And, just like **she **did wit__h hers._

Their first plan of action?

Take away the only advantage Team Plasma had over Neo-Plasma.

They would have to steal their source of power. This source of power was said to be so strong, it substituted as the sun when the skies turned black.

_Oh, he didn't need it. After all, he had gotten that egg from Route 18 that gave him a Larvesta, so he himself didn't need the Volcarona, because he already had one._

But, and he smirked when he noticed a girl in the audience, she needed that Volcarona, so he would give one to her.

_You honestly think you can fool me, Hero of Ideals?_

Indeed, being a master at musicals and learning from Nate how to act, he knew that she had been in the audience from the very start. It was just that he wanted to know what the reason as to what she was doing here was. However, her presence was not a bad one. After all, it had earned him his current alliance with Colress and the rest of Neo-Plasma.

_I know that you sensed it yourself; you already know that you're being watched. _

It was an unspoken alliance between the two of them, because they both knew that in order to fight each other, they would need to get rid of the third person. However, that didn't mean that there wouldn't be violence between the two of them. She knew that she could be targeted any moment.

_So be it._

* * *

"All of you standing in the upper right quadrant!"

She turned back to where a commander (she didn't really care about the name) yelled at her.

"You are staying behind, and not going on the trip to Relic Castle! If you do go along, you will be considered a traitor for not following Lord Hilbert's orders!"

She scoffed; how redundant could his troops get? Of course, she was still wary of him, but she knew that he knew of her presence. She just wasn't sure why he still hadn't gotten rid of her yet. So she saluted to him (trying to stop herself from trying to kill herself right then and there) and marched off with the rest of the grunts, before secretly getting out of the line and hiding.

Taking out Zekrom, she hopped onto him and flew to Castelia City, where she was supposed to report to Rosa about the current condition of Neo and Team Plasma. She landed near a girl with red hair.

* * *

...Where was it?

She ran around, frustrated, because every room in here looked exactly the same, and she had tried to avoid Team Plasma grunts by hiding behind pillars. This was no good, she thought, as she grit her teeth, because she was getting more and more lost every moment, and both Neo and Team Plasma were coming closer every second. She needed to get that Volcarona! It was a powerhouse that her team needed!

She finally stopped when she found a room with a strange carving on it, and a door that led somewhere else. Inside, she found one of the sages standing right in front of it.

Volcarona.

She took out her Pokemon, prepared to battle, only to find that the sage was really weak, and was defeated right away. Taking out her unharmed Pokemon, she went to go catch Volcarona.

...It surprised her, but she used all of her Pokeballs except for her Master Ball to catch it. In the end, fifty turns later, she finally caught it with a Timer Ball. She sighed in relief, and named the Pokemon Soleil. Now she knew that Team Plasma could not get the power source they needed to try and counter Neo or the rebellion. She grit her teeth at the thought of it.

_This war is mine and Hilbert's. We don't need N in this._

When she was about to leave, her X-Transceiver sounded. Frowning, she opened the message, only to find something she never expected.

Rosa popped up on the screen, bruised and thrown against the wall. Hilda immediately started yelling at whoever called her, making threats, when she heard a voice that she loathed. His face appeared on the screen too, along with Nate's. Nate was standing silently over Rosa, tending her wounds. Hilda sighed a bit when she found out that Nate was taking care of Rosa, not hurting her. Although, Hilda glared at Hilbert with suspicion. Why would he be helping Rosa?

"...Hello there, Hero of Ideals."

She scowled.

"You're no hero of truth to me."

He smirked, and she wanted to rip his face into shreds.

"No time for what you believe, because your thoughts are all ideals while mine are the truth, but we have a greater problem at hand."

"...What?"

"It appears that N is trying to take away Rosa and Nate."

...Wait, what?

Hilbert looked at her sternly, and for the first time, she felt that she needed to listen to what he was saying.

"Apparently, Rosa and Nate have a special ability that allows for the Kyurem you have to combine with Reshiram and Zekrom. Of course, this is supposed to be helped with an item found in Opelucid, but they are the only two that can use it. Team Plasma already has the item, but they need the power of one of the two to actually do so. And, of course, they need Kyurem and either Zekrom or Reshiram."

In the back, Rosa stirred and blinked slowly, only to scream when she saw Nate right next to her. Nate sighed, and then led her to where Hilda was talking with Hilbert.

"So, I would like to propose an alliance. Only for the duration of N's reign."

She nodded, wanting to know what the alliance was.

"Since one of the main motives for the rebellion is to go against Team Plasma's rule, and the other motive is killing me," Hilbert stopped a bit when he saw Hilda glare at him. He held back a chuckle, because really, she still did that? How childish was she? "Why don't we team up against Team Plasma until N is dead and their reign is over?"

Rosa stared at the screen, before suddenly registering everything in her mind. She tried to break free from Nate's grip, only to find out that he was not letting go.

"Don't do it! They're trying to trick you! Don't do it!"

...Hilda stared at the screen, thinking about it.

Hilbert stared back.

"...Where is your current location?" Rosa's eyes widened. Was Hilda really going to do this?

"...Driftveil. Near the docks." Really? They were near Driftveil? How could anyone not notice a huge ship right near the docks?

He could see her still doubting whether or not to go, but then he saw her stand straighter and take out her Pokeball.

"I'll be there."

* * *

"...So, this alliance will be kept silent?"

Hilbert nodded, and Rosa, along with Nate, wondered what their two teachers were going to do. In the end, they both thought (although they were a bit flattered that their teachers were able to put aside their hatred of each other and willingness to kill each other for them) that something was going to go wrong.

"...Yes. But there is a catch."

Hilda looked at him. And he looked back at her, dreading the words that would have to come.

"...Rosa and Nate would have to be together the whole time to be safe. There is strength in numbers."

...

...

...

"...But how will I make sure you don't harm her!?"

Hilbert stared at her, not wanting to actually say this. God, he hated how desperate she seemed. She seemed weak. Not good at all for the leader of the rebellion.

"...I know someone who would be willing to pretend to be you. You can stay here with me; after all, we're being targeted too, for more reasons than one. You can be the queen of Neo-Plasma. You can have all the power I have right now, but as soon as this alliance is over, we'll be back to bitter enemies. I can't tell anyone to kill you, and you can't command anyone to kill me. The substitute is a reporter, but her disguises are almost as well as Rosa's and Nate's."

Hilda snorted.

"Well, obviously, if you could figure out Rosa's disguise then I'm not sure how well I can trust this reporter of yours."

He glared at her. God, she was annoying. And she thought that he was annoying!?

"Well then, is that accepting my offer?" Hilbert asked, teeth gritting together as he felt this overwhelming urge to go and punch the girl sitting in front of him, her annoyance getting to him.

Hilda was looking at him with the same look on her face, as she nodded stiffly and stuck out her hand to shake his. They gripped each other's hand with as much strength as they could muster, although Hilda was significantly weaker than Hilbert. The smirk on his face told them that he knew that. Hilda fumed.

Rosa and Nate looked at each other.

This wasn't going to go well.

* * *

A/N

...I don't know what I did here.

I'm sorry. Oh yeah, the red-black tree in the beginning was hinting about the alliance, and there is an actual binary search tree called the red-black tree. I actually never knew that before.

XD Okay, so since their motives from the beginning were to kill each other, having N in the war with them sort of sidetracks them. So they will team up to get rid of N, and to protect Team Plasma from getting power by taking away their students.

Because Team Plasma has the DNA Splicer, and Nate and Rosa are now part of the Neo-Rebellion Alliance, if Team Plasma gets ahold of one of them, they have the power to bargain Reshiram or Zekrom from Hilda or Hilbert, because they actually care about their students. So...yeah. I'm going really far from canon, aren't I...?

So now, Hilda and Hilbert are the queen and king of Neo Plasma, and...well, Nancy/Yancy is going to pretend to be Hilda! And Curtis...well...I haven't thought of his role yet, otl.


	10. Chapter 10

_How a common enemy can bring allies, and how a common ally can bring foes._

* * *

"Father."

Ghetsis swiveled to look at the man who addressed him as such. He spat. Such uselessness.

The army that had took him years to form had been cut in half by a mere boy. How dare that boy take away half of his army!? Ghetsis looked at N with loathing in his eyes. N was too weak. Despicable, really, how he had all of Ghetsis's hopes put into him yet was unable to do anything. Hadn't he given everything to N? First, he disappointed everyone by not being the Hero of Truth. Second, the boy who was supposedly the Hero of Truth took half of everything away from him! Didn't N feel ashamed of himself? He was _useless. And here he is, still addressing Ghetsis as Father?_

"You are no son of mine."

Hearing this, N cringed. Surely his father could forgive him, right? It wasn't N's fault that so many grunts preferred Hilbert, right?

"F-Father, I-"

Ghetsis slammed his fist into the wall, looking down at N, who was kneeling in front of him. They stood inside a small room, accompanied only by two grunts, who watched timidly as Ghetsis exerted his anger.

_No son of mine shall be weak._

_He even had Reshiram taken away from him! Now Neo-Plasma had their biggest weapon!_

Turning around, Ghetsis lifted his hand and signaled to his two most loyal guards.

"Lock him up!"

The two guards looked at each other in alarm. Lock up their king? Ghetsis scowled. How dare the grunts question him!

"I said lock him up!"

The two guards nodded frantically, afraid of Ghetsis's wrath, before heading towards N. N cried out in alarm, as his wrists were bound, his Pokemon stolen, and he was led off towards the dungeon located in the castle. Sounds of a closing door echoed throughout the room.

Ghetsis didn't spare him a look.

N was, after all, dead to him.

He didn't have a son.

* * *

What now?

Ghetsis paced the room. Neo-Plasma (_how dare they take on their name? They mocked the name "Plasma"; Ghetsis knew that it was their ploy, but he still couldn't help but be angered. That Hilbert really knew how to play with their minds)_ was growing stronger and stronger by the day, and Olde Plasma Grunts were now switching over, due to the sudden disappearance of their king. Chaos was in a flurry around the castle, as each day, more and more people started doubting their loyalties and the lack of leadership worried some.

_This would not do._

Angrily walking over to the command room, he slammed the door and raged.

"NEO-PLASMA SHALL NOT LIVE!"

"You're right. It shall not."

Ghetsis quickly took a defensive stance at the appearance of the sudden voice. Slowly moving, and quickly scanning the walls and ceiling, he was wary of any intruder. He almost thought of calling for the Shadow Triad, until the voice interrupted again.

This time, it was closer than before.

"Behind you."

Alarmed, Ghetsis spun back only to see a boy with strange navy blue hair welding a sword, standing calmly behind him. Ghetsis took a cautious step away from the boy, who seemed cold and calculating. The boy brandished the sword, and Ghetsis noticed how the boy's hilt was made of steel, yes, and some other... strange material. The sword also seemed to have many different bells and...some...weird weight thing? It appeared to be a Power item that you normally gave Pokemon...

The boy was strange, and his sword as well.

"W-Who are you?"

The boy spun his sword around uninterested at Ghetsis's question, leading Ghetsis to wonder, what was this boy doing here?

"Isn't my hilt unique?"

Ghetsis didn't respond.

"It's made of top of the quality material; Luminous Moss and Charcoal are what comprise it besides steel."

The boy took a glance at Ghetsis, and then walked over to him. Ghetsis took a step back. This boy seemed dangerous, even though he only seemed fifteen.

"I wish to propose an idea to your dilemma."

Ghetsis took another step back, wary of the stranger, but the boy suddenly disappeared in a blink of the eye. Ghetsis carefully scanned the ceiling for any sign of the boy. Careful of moving, Ghetsis let out a yelp when he realized that there was a shadow he could see in the corner of his eye, and there was now a sword pushed against his neck. The boy slid the sword slowly across Ghetsis's throat, where a small, straight line of blood seeped out. Ghetsis couldn't move.

"Do you wish to stay alive and possibly save your horrible organization for the time being, or do you wish to die at my hands immediately?" The boy inquired, seemingly cheerful in a way. The tone of voice frightened Ghetsis, because he had heard that voice tone before.

_On Hilbert._

Ghetsis couldn't even nod.

"L-let go of me."

And then suddenly, the boy pushed Ghetsis so that he was on his knees, and Ghetsis could only wince at the pain he was feeling-

"Make me your king."

Ghetsis glanced at the boy before standing up. He cleared his throat, trying to assert some dominance-

He soon found the blade at his neck again.

"No compromising. I have a goal, which can be accomplished with or without you. You have an organization that can be saved by me and only me."

He paused, letting the words sink into Ghetsis's mind. Ghetsis adopted a look of horror as he realized that, yes, he was the one who needed help that no one could give. And this boy clearly had enough power and strength to do what no one else could.

The boy smirked.

"It is a yes, right?"

Ghetsis could only nod, fearing for his life.

The boy sneered.

_What a coward. Useless, they all are._

Then he smirked again, and kicked Ghetsis in the head, knocking him out. Before that, he noticed Ghetsis pressed a button of some sort; Hugh grimaced. The man was so weak that he couldn't even protect himself, and had to call on his precious men.

Twirling his sword around, he thought of the many demands he would make. His eyes darkened as he thought of his main focus.

_I'll kill them first, and then take down Neo-Plasma and then destroy Olde Plasma as well._

Noticing three new shadows in the room, he called out to them, knowing exactly where they were. And he knew that the trio had already learnt of his new position. After all, they were psychic, were they not, in some sense of the word?

He lifted his head up, closed his eyes, and smiled sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you, the legendary Shadow Triad."

He smiled innocently, before lifting his hand so that the back of his hand was facing upwards, like how a royal waited to be kissed on the hand.

"My name is Hugh, and I am your new king."

* * *

A/N

... I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. XD My computer time is restricted by my parents, so I'm very sorry about the wait. Hugh's sword...is very unique, as you'll see later.

**"My name is Hugh, and I am your new king {Please return the Purrloin you stole from my sister}"**

I was planning on writing that, but it seemed out of context, so I didn't...

Well...bet you guys weren't expecting that huh? XD I don't think anyone else would ever think of writing Hugh taking over Team Plasma, but I'm not normal! I'm not insane, I'm just mentally creative.

...I really don't know where I'm going with this story. XD I mean, I know how it's going to end, but I'm not really sure how it's going to get there.

Oh, and yes, I am deterring really far from canon, but in the end, everything will make sense; well, kind of...

ahahaha...

So can you guys tell me what I need to improve on? XD i have a feeling it's going to be a lot of things...


	11. Chapter 11

*The rating, T, might be changed in the future*

* * *

_How to save someone, and how to maintain your sanity._

* * *

He didn't want to do this.

He gripped the sword at his side, clenching it with all of his strength. Where did they go? This sword was the only thing they had left behind. They had gotten it from a friend of theirs when they visited the Kalos region; the sword was modeled after a Pokemon called Honedge, but it had a few other things added that made it different. He clutched it with all his might, as if this was the only thing keeping him from becoming insane. This sword...was the only thing he had left that reminded him of those two.

Where did Rosa and Nate go?

And, of course, he just loathed Team Plasma. Team Plasma, old and new, were trouble. After all, they had stolen his sister's Purrloin, hadn't they? Perhaps Rosa and Nate were taken by them as well.

_Yes, it was the only logical reasoning he could come to._

The enemy destroyed his happiness.

_His mind had been slipping away, all of these years, and he could only look ahead with revenge on his thoughts; **revenge** wasn't the thing that was making him insane; it was **pain**._

**_Revenge was keeping him alive._**

So of course they would take Rosa and Nate away.

_He had blamed Team Plasma; no matter which one actually did the deed, for all the troubles in the world, in a failed attempt to keep his sanity._

As he stood over the tops of the snowy peaks of Twist Mountain in the winter wearing only his usual attire, he gazed silently at the horizon.

_Beautiful things were only accented by ugly, deformed features. They are beautiful only because the rest are ugly._

He thought of how his two friends disappeared when they were younger. And he thought of how he would save them.

_So wasn't it the same? There is no beauty without ugliness; so if the deeds Team Plasma did were really that horrifying, **no matter what he did would still be considered righteous.**_

Yes, he would save his childhood friends from their current situation.

_He would release them all from this torture called life; **he would kill them all.**_

_**And he would be a hero, but most of all, a savior.**_

* * *

He remembered how their friends Curtis and Yancy had visited him, crying about how Rosa and Nate couldn't remember them anymore after those two left the small town they lived in, fury sparking and vowing to kill each other. That night, the two reporters had sat on his bed as the three of them thought about how two people could suddenly forget.

_Didn't Nate and Rosa always read those books on Sinnoh Mythology?_

And when no suitable answer was found, the only thing they could do was believe on what Hugh insisted. They had looked hesitant at first, but after no other suggestion, they were coerced into thinking it too.

Team Plasma had done something to them.

_Just blame everything on the wrong, and never question anything else._

_It is a wonderful tactic, to keep your mind intact._

Destroy Team Plasma. Just like they did to him all those years ago.

* * *

And the next thing he knew, he was standing in the audience listening to the Hero of Ideals speak of rebellion in front of Nacrene Museum, and he spotted a shadow. The shadow was barely noticeable, their movements almost undetectable, and their stance familiar. Someone with messy hair. Someone who was hidden. And Hugh's eyes widened, because god, there were only four people he knew that could disguise themselves that well, and he had just happened to get used to it.

And when he saw Nate, hidden up on the museum above where Hilda was talking, bear the Team Plasma emblem, he felt a fury in him.

_You traitors._

And when he looked closer at the girl who was standing behind Hilda, who gazed at the crowd with a cool and calculated stare, he saw a coldness in her eyes that he never wanted.

_Rosa..._

So he vowed.

He vowed to destroy his two friends.

He vowed to keep Curtis and Yancy from finding out.

Because he wanted to save Rosa and Nate.

_But they were taken by the dark side, weren't they?_

He smirked coolly, red eyes finally reflecting his thoughts.

_Nevermind that._

_I'll kill them to save them from his horror._

**_A true savior. Unlike those idiots who claim themselves to be so, Team Plasma._**

After all, Team Plasma surely destroyed his two friends so much that they went against even each other, right? Hah! And they call themselves an organization!? They were weak, pathetic fools! Hugh could definitely defeat him!

_And it just so happened that a year after that day, he met a man who jumped off from a steep cliff, who told him that he was weak. The man told him that two other Champions had been pushed into the center of the war, and that he was incapable of defeating them._

_To prove to that man- Alder, was it?- that he was competent, he accepted the man's challenge:_

_To destroy the Neo-Rebellion, and to rule while doing so._

He brandished his sword from the top of Twist Mountain, and flashed it towards the sky.

_Even though he held respect for the two champions, he knew that they were just like Rosa and Nate. And Rosa and Nate clearly would be of importance to the two champions, due to their personalities and just general compatibility, so by default, he had to do the same to Hilda and Hilbert._

**_They were basically the same, in mind and in past._**

_Innocent in the beginning, but destroyed by Team Plasma._

**He would be the savior.**

* * *

A/N

Dramatic, that's what this whole story is. XD Extremely dramatic. I don't think even soap operas are as dramatic as this. XD Sure, people die in soap operas and stuff, and break-ups happen, but general insanity doesn't occur that often.

And here I have like, five of the main characters have something wrong with their minds. :D

*Possibly disagreeable, probably flammable, rant coming up; read at your own risk*

You ever notice something in this fandom's fanfiction? I realize that yes, even though Pokemon is primarily an adventure fic, but almost every single romance fic is about traveling around the region and meeting someone. I mean, sure, sticking to canon is the best (OTL, I almost never do that; my creativity knows no bounds), but I think our fandom needs some more..."unique" fics. I mean, that's just my opinion of course, and you may disagree with me, and you probably will, but just once in a while, there should be fics that are not about the main character traveling around the region, the main character becoming strong and falling in love, the main character being abnormally strong and powerful or famous falling in love on their travels, or...just basically traveling.

I'm sorry if I offend anyone, but I honestly think our fandom needs more creativity.

(Of course, being me, I would love some dark fics with insanity and betrayal in it, but I'm a generally disagreeable person, so... *whistles nonchalantly*)


	12. Chapter 12

_How even if you're just garbage, you can still fight back._

* * *

_"You're just a stupid reporter."_

_She flinched at the harsh words, jolting a bit when she felt spit splatter on her hair. She cringed._

_"You're useless."_

_And then she was beat up, to the point where she could barely see anything._

_"Drag her away."_

_And she didn't even protest or utter a sound. After all, wasn't she **useless?**_

* * *

When Yancy was three years old, she had smiled at Curtis and pulled on his hair, oblivious to the fact that it would probably hurt. They were laying on the carpeted floor, toys scattered all around them as they, unconsciously, tried to be relieved of their boredom.

The also three years old Curtis grinned dumbly at her, still chomping on an unfinished doughnut he had been chewing for the past half hour. His fingers fumbled with the doughnut because it was so big; before, their parents had only let him eat little donuts, and not the big ones. But, they said, Curtis was a big boy now, and he could eat big donuts. He had proudly asked his parents if he could show it to Yancy, which they happily obliged, wishing an excuse to go over to the girl's house.

Yancy's and Curtis' parents were childhood friends, and the two of them were glued together all day because their parents had been cooing at how cute the two of them looked.

But three year olds don't care about things like that.

Instead, they only cared about their favourite cartoons; one they particularly liked was a show of a kid named Ash ('AHH' was what the two of them called him, sitting in front of the TV while they pointed at all the pretty colours) running around the region like a maniac. The two of them adored the show, and every single day, at three o'clock, while their parents sat down and drank tea, the two of them would be watching Ash.

And watching the Pokemon he met.

Sometimes, they wondered if they could ever meet as much Pokemon as he did. The first time that thought appeared, the two of them had then suddenly jolted with a new goal that just popped up in their minds;

_One day, I'm gonna catch all the Pokemon in the world! Just watch me!_

This was what stayed in their minds when they moved to a new town in the south-western portion of Unova at the age of six, and met two kids who were extremely friendly.

Their names were Nate and Rosa.

So, they had promised to trade every day with Nate and Rosa until they would meet all the Pokemon in the world.

(No matter how much it was improbable.)

* * *

When Yancy was seven and in second grade, when the teacher told her to announce her dream, she had proudly stated: "To be a reporter, of course!"

And when that statement was heard, everyone, **everyone**, in the class besides Curtis, Nate, and Rosa had laughed at her. Mortified, she turned to look at the teacher for some condolence of sorts, but was horrified to see that the teacher was laughing too. Her eyes wide, she could feel herself trembling with unshed tears as the teacher walked over, smiled at her, and patted her on the head.

"Isn't that cute, class?"

Needless to say, from then on, she only talked with her three friends. She vowed to prove everyone wrong. She would achieve her dreams.

And when school was over, at three o'clock in the after noon, she would watch Ash on the television while her parents drank tea.

_Three o'clock is tea time and the time for dreams._

And every day, when she came home, she found herself wondering why three o'clock was so special to her. But she refused to believe otherwise, even when it was strange, for a girl to like a certain time so much. But three o'clock was when she would be able to achieve her dreams. Reaffirm them. And it was time for afternoon tea.

One day, when Rosa and Nate told her that they felt something important was going to happen, at three o'clock one day, she believed them, even though they were shunned by everyone else. Everyone else called them freaks, although she and Curtis were amazed at the "psychic" powers the two possessed. They told her that something, something, was telling them that some day, at three o'clock, something would happen that would change the world.

And when a boy named Hugh transferred into their class, Rosa and Nate stiffened a bit and asked if they could be excused, along with Yancy. Their sudden behavior startled most of the class, and Yancy felt curious as to why they would tell her to come along. After all, Rosa and Nate, even though they were friends with Yancy and Curtis, preferred to spend time with each other, although time with the two want-to-be reporters was valued too. The teacher looked at them weirdly, before telling them that they had only a minute to speak, and Rosa and Nate quickly rushed out of the door.

And when Rosa and Nate told her, trembling, that they had dreams and memories of this kid, she had to believe them.

After all, they said, that three o'clock was important.

They said that this boy killed them in their past life.

And she nodded and believed them, because three o'clock was special.

(Later on, she had convinced Rosa and Nate to share teatime too. They had agreed.)

* * *

When Yancy was eleven years old, she received permission to travel the region along with Curtis. Sadly, she noted, Rosa's and Nate's parents were all extremely paranoid about what would happen if they traveled at this age, murmuring something about protecting them from inner turmoils.

When Curtis's and Yancy's parents were notified of this possible detriment to their children's mental health, they grew solemn and told Rosa's parents that they were grateful for the concern, and Curtis's parents that they knew what they were doing.

"Besides, if they want to be a reporter, they have to be used to the harsh reality."

So Yancy and Curtis eagerly started off on their journey away, waving goodbye to Hugh, who looked at them with happiness in his eyes, because he knew his friends would finally get a chance to live out their dreams.

But there was something that Yancy and Curtis did not know.

Hugh had asked Rosa and Nate, in a fit of tears, what would happen after goals were accomplished.

_And his question didn't only apply to Yancy and Curtis._

(Rosa and Nate looked at each other solemnly, because they knew that right now, he was only asking about what would happen after he got his sister's Purrloin back, but they both knew that his goal would change later in his life.)

Yancy and Curtis finally left their home at three o'clock in the afternoon, with Pidove rising up and heading away in a flock, feathers falling down as the sun beamed overhead.

* * *

When Yancy was thirteen years old, on a mission sent by the reporting agency which told her to investigate a sudden fire which happened in Nuvema Town, she found a beat-up girl kneeling on the remains and ashes of the dead.

She watched, from far away, as that girl cried in the rain, her tears flowing down, and the only words that went through her mind were:

_"Who would do such a thing?"_

And she watched, in horror, as the girl cried out for all the people and Pokemon that were killed, her friend that was burnt to an unknown degree, and how weak she was. And Yancy watched, as the girl stood up and clenched her fists, nails digging into her skin so deeply that it bled, red droplets falling along with the rain.

"I **will** kill you, Hilbert!" She watched the girl scream and have her voice crack, falling to her knees, sobbing and holding a shattered Pokeball in her hands. "I **will kill you, and then you'll see that I'm not weak and you'll regret what you did!**"

And Yancy walked away then, because the girl clearly couldn't do that at the moment, because the girl was lying on the ground, and the only thing Yancy could understand was her parents's words before she left-

And then she realized, that if the enemy of this girl was something who did something as bad as that, then this world wasn't worth documenting.

She walked away from the girl, leaving her reporter pad in the ashes of the bodies as the rainwater drenched the paper and swept the ashes away.

_Like a clean slate._

Leaving the area, she looked at her watch and forever imprinted the girl in her mind.

_Three o'clock, and a lonely girl._

She returned home, that day, as did Curtis, who she begged to come home with her.

Upon returning, they found Nate and Rosa arguing and pointing knifes at each other. Staying only for two days, Yancy talked with Hugh and Curtis about the possible reasons for their departure.

_Team Plasma._

Hugh's words stuck in her mind. Team Plasma was the one responsible for so much pain amongst the townspeople.

And she wondered if Team Plasma was responsible for the attack on Nuvema Town, and for the poor girl's vengeance.

* * *

When Yancy was fifteen years old, she was sent on a mission to interview Ghetsis, ruler of the kingdom.

Rumours of his passing down the throne to the unofficial king of Team Plasma had filtered through, and Yancy, being one of the agency's best reporters, was sent to hopefully please the king with published articles of his glory.

She still couldn't get the face of that girl out of her mind.

Led by three grunts (she noted disdainfully that each one of them had horrid manners; they were grinning like fools and calling her cute and stuff and ugh), she was pushed into a large room with a strange man who sat in a throne, a scowl present on his face.

She gulped.

Was this really Unova's king?

Walking over timidly, she bowed before him and greeted him. He suddenly glanced over at her, scanning her, when he stood up and pointed at her. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but it just so happened that the first one was about how the Hero of Ideals spoke in front of Nacrene City.

What she found instead of an answer, however, was the sudden pinning of her body to the ground. Struggling to get free, she soon found the heel of Ghetsis's shoe stepping with force on her head. Cringing with pain, she fought back a scream as the man only ground his foot into her head even more, making marks and bruises by kicking at her repeatedly while sneering.

She found herself near unconscious as he spat on her, and the last thing she saw was Ghetsis point to her again before the three grunts from before were beating her up, punching her many times in the eyes and she would've cried out for help if her mouth wasn't swollen to the point where she couldn't even move them-

And she could see the worried eyes of a boy in the background, someone that she could've sworn looked familiar, but she had no time before she was dragged away.

"Useless."

The last word she heard.

_Because wasn't she useless? She couldn't help that girl in Nuvema. She couldn't help Nate and Rosa. And Hugh clearly wasn't stable with his mindset of revenge. She couldn't do anything, couldn't she? She was just a useless pawn._

* * *

She woke up in a small room.

Sitting up abruptly, she clutched her head as the world around her suddenly spiraled in many directions, and she held her head in her hands to stop the spinning.

"Are you alright?"

Yancy quickly jolted, taking a defensive position, backed up against the wall with her legs splayed out in front of her, ready for attack, but she stopped when she saw the face of the person.

She didn't recognize the voice, even if it had been on her mind for the past two years, because this girl was not screaming like the one in her nightmares.

_The girl from Nuvema._

And she immediately relaxed, because this girl wasn't evil, she was just harmed.

_She wanted to help this girl, because then, she wouldn't be useless._

"...What time is it?"

And the girl answered, with a small smile and the quirk of the lips:

"It's a magical time," the girl looked away and smiled sadly. "It's three o'clock."

And Yancy found herself wondering about this girl who looked only two years older than her but felt so much more mature-

"And three o'clock is teatime, for a certain friend of mine."

And inside Join Avenue, a unspoken friendship was formed.

* * *

At sixteen years old, a rather cheery voice chimed in Hilda's ear.

"I'll pretend to be you."

Hilda looked up, startled, Yancy staring right at her. Hilda sighed a bit, before asking if Yancy- no wait, Nancy, it was always hard to remember the name she had chose to lose her identity when it was so similar to her original name- was alright with it.

Yancy nodded, knowing that Rosa and Hilda had to go.

It was kind of strange, really, to have Rosa become Hilda's friend too. Of course, Rosa hadn't remembered Yancy, but it was nice to know that her female friend (even if she didn't remember her) ended up in good hands like Hilda's instead of Team Plasma.

Of course...

Now, Rosa was going to be with Nate, and Hilda had to work with Hilbert (Yancy still remembered that name, from that day...), and Yancy couldn't help but be worried, but Hilda had reassured her that it was alright.

Hilda had also told her that she was the second most talented person she had ever met in the art of disguising, the first being Rosa (even Yancy couldn't deny that; she'd known ever since they were kids that Rosa would be talented as a movie star).

Leaving Yancy behind, Hilda and Rosa flew off on Zekrom as Yancy watched them.

_They left at four o'clock._

* * *

A/N

...Wow, this is the longest chapter so far.

So, now you know Yancy's side of the story...yeah...

I might have messed up, because this chapter is about 2,500 words that I've typed in an hour because of time restrictions, so please comment about any problems with my grammar or punctuation and I'll try to correct it. ^^

And I know teatime is about four o'clock in England, but for this fic's sake, Yancy's and Curtis's family drank tea at three. (It's important)


	13. Chapter 13

_*to HoAMR: They left at four o'clock because three o'clock was "the time for dreams and achieving them", while four o'clock is "the average person's tea time". Yancy is thinking that something is going to go wrong (and she has an inkling that it's going to be anticipated, and that most of the world is going to know it, but only they won't), hence the different time.*_

* * *

Now, Hilda was not a morning person. She preferred the night sky (this was the reason she had given Hilbert; the actual reason was that she was to busy daydreaming; daydreaming his demise) to the point where she could become entirely nocturnal if she chose to. Indeed, she loved the night...but not what would happen during it. But she would rather stay awake forever than fall asleep, to the point where it was detrimental to her health to sleep (she never remembered the dream, but she would always wake up in a little defensive stance, one that seemed vulnerable, and she hated that she looked like that).

Not being able to sleep to heal, but not being able to heal if not asleep, she was always annoyed early in the morning.

In fact, she was so annoyed in the morning that if you woke her up five minutes before the time she had expected to wake, the first thing out of her mouth would be (to quote):

"Where's the fucking emergency!? If you don't have one, I'll create one right now and fucking slit your throat!"

{Rosa had found this out the easy way, because she had saw her teacher act like this before Rosa had actually made the mistake. She was glad that she found out before she did it, even if it meant that their trainee from Johto, Ethan, was severely harmed and put into the hospital.}

(She was kind of glad he was taken away. The boy just annoyed her. He talked too much.)

So naturally, people with common sense did not interrupt Hilda when she was sleeping. In fact, people did not even interrupt her when she was awake, because Hilda was a highly unpredictable person who no one would want to have as an enemy (Indeed, no one. Think about those two words for a bit.).

(She would hide the real reason for her love {hatred was more like it; it was also more like dependence} of the night from Rosa, but Rosa had known all along.)

(Sometimes, the dream plane was so much more simplistic than the real world. And it was there, in that simple world where right is right and wrong was not right, Hilda would sob her tears out. And those tears still remained on her pillow wherever she slept, but the tears never remained on her face. Not for long.)

Hilda crying in her sleep was unnerving in a way. She would scream, in a small voice. In fact, if it weren't her expression, you would think she was mumbling some random words in her dreams.

{The first time Rosa saw it, she was almost traumatized by the sheer amount of pain she had seen on her teacher's face. The second time, she realized that no matter how strong she seemed on the outside, she was strong only because she was forced to be. Rosa wasn't sure if that was good or not.}

So when Hilbert walked into Hilda's room and saw her crying, he paused for a moment, taking in the sight.

"_I-I'm not...weak..."_

(Nate had followed him quietly, trying to gauge his reaction, only to find that there was a reason why Hilda was the Hero of Ideals.)

{And Hilbert thought then, _"She is still weak."_ And for some reason, some _twisted _reason, he felt happy. He felt happy. He felt happy; right?}

A true hero doesn't embody the thing they stand for.

The true hero is strongest when they stand for what they believe {_and her tears were her strength and motivation_}.

{_And her tears were also her weapon. They made Hilbert feel weak. They made him feel like the world was going to fall. **He would not be weak. He wouldn't.** He couldn't be weak like her.}__  
_

_(Someone had to protect the weak, didn't they?)_

**_But why did it have to be him? Could he even do it?_**

* * *

_Is it out of love?_

_Or is this just an inferiority complex?_

**_People like the weak you, I really hate._**

**_Even if missiles fly across the sky, and I feel joy from such a thing like that; you'll just laugh at me, you'll just laugh at me-_**

_{Because even if the world had developed some way to go back in time, or to make people live longer, not one thing would be more convenient.}_

**_(Just laugh at us all, with masks over our faces, and when it strikes three? A hero complex.)_**

* * *

"Get up you idiot."

That was the first thing in the morning Hilbert had done (deciding to ignore the inner turmoil he had, of course): wake up Hilda. After all, he wasn't going to wait for her and he still had things to do, unlike her. Hell, since she was just the symbol for ideals, she didn't even need to be in the war at all.

(He tried, for some reason, to ignore the voice in his head that was telling him that the reason why she was the leader was because of him. That the reason she was in danger was because of him.)

So, when she jolted out of bed and immediately swung a knife she got out of nowhere in his direction, he calmly stepped to the side, anticipating the attack.

(This was one thing that he was used to; except, he used to dodge her body being flung at him for hugs, because, he can remember very faintly, a girl who liked him so much she almost became a fangirl of him.)

Back in the day, when they spent almost every day together, she would constantly be clinging onto his arm, and he would be quietly smiling at her antics. He almost couldn't believe that she hated him so much now; **almost**.

Hatred was good.

(It could bring out true power. And if one day, he couldn't save her, **she would need the power.**)

Staring the fuming girl down, he watched as she tried to restrain herself from killing him in a diplomatic fashion ("IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT WE'RE IN A STUPID ALLIANCE RIGHT NOW, I WOULD'VE STABBED YOU SO MANY TIMES I COULD USE YOU AS A WATERING CAN FOR VAMPIRES WITH ALL THE HOLES IN YOUR BODY SPEWING OUT BLOOD") and raised his eyebrows slowly when all she could do was glare at him.

He chuckled. Because really, glares did absolutely nothing to affect him, and she was just really childish and weak-

"Stop laughing at me."

And then he can see her struggling to maintain a calm disposition as he noticed her abnormally tense stance, and he knew that indeed, she was weak. A simple laugh could make her question herself. That inferiority complex of hers really was irritating.

(She would never accept it; **she was too weak to handle the truth**)

Patting her head condescendingly, he smirked and started to walk out the door.

"Breakfast starts in ten."

(But it was more like he was too afraid, the coward, the idiot, the **bumbling fool that he called himself- to accept that she was weak. He couldn't protect her. He was too weak.)**

* * *

A/N

...Alright, this was more of a chapter describing Hilbert's thoughts than anything :/ God, I really must be a horrible writer if I spent an hour on this and wrote this bad of a chapter. ;_;

Also, I just realized that I've developed Hilda and Hilbert the least out of most of the main characters in this story, and I don't know what to do ;_; I mean, technically, they are the main focus of this story, so... ;_;

So basically, from this chapter, Hilda has an inferiority complex, and Hilbert has a hero complex and an inferiority complex, with the fact that he wants to protect the people close to him, but believed himself too weak to do so, so he took drastic measures to make sure they didn't need to be protected...

Also, the italics in the middle (the one with the separate line breaks and stuff):

Those lines are from my favourite Vocaloid producer, Neru (Oshiire-P).

He mainly writes about suicidal and depressing songs, but his songs have really deep meanings and they are just absolutely wonderful. If you are a fan of Vocaloid, then you have probably heard of his song "Tokyo Teddy Bear" and "The Lost One's Weeping". Other famous ones are "Re-Education", "Drowning in a Wave of Sadness" (I used some words), "World Domination How-To" (also used), "Idola No Circus" (also used, orz) and "Boys and Girls Chameleon Symptom" (also used, XD)


End file.
